Time of my life
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Phil and Keely go on a class feild trip to Europe. Keely is struggling with her feelings for Phil. I know bad summary, I promise the story is better than the summary. R
1. We're going to Europe

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again this entry is going to be of course about Phil. He is the best person I've ever met. He always knows exactly what to do and how to cheer me up. I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for him. The say labels don't matter, well they do…we are labeled as " BEST FRIENDS." Nothing more,_

_Keely_

" Hey Phil"; said Keely walking down the hall.

" Hey", he replied.

" What's up?" asked Keely.

" Not much", said Phil opening his locker.

" Yeah, same here", said Keely opening up her locker right next his.

" Let's go we'll be late", said Phil.

" Ok", said Keely as Phil put his arm around her shoulder.

" Class we will be taking a fieldtrip to Europe in 2 weeks", said Mr. Hackett. " Make sure you get this permission form signed and back to me by Monday."

" Phil, we're going to Europe squealed Keely.

" That's awesome", said Phil.

" You have to sit by me on the plane", said Keely. " I have to tell you something, I am scared of flying I've never been on a plane", said Keely.

" Don't worry I sit right next to you, I wont let anything happen to you", said Phil. " When you get scared you can hold my hand."

" Oh Phil, your amazing", said Keely giving him a huge hug.

" I know everyone says that", said Phil with the most adorable grin that made Keely's heart melt.

" Right", said Keely sarcastically.

" Let's go, we have lots of packing and shopping to do", said Keely pulling Phil down the hall.

" I have to get a swimsuit, a new pair of jeans, some new make-up, and…"said Keely getting cut off by Phil's finger being pressed to her lips.

" Keel, we have two weeks calm down", he said taking his finger off.

" Ok" said Keely trying to calm down.

" We're going to EUROPE", Keely squealed. " Sorry just had to get that out", said Keely,


	2. The Crash and I love you's

" Flight 236 to Europe leaves on 20 min." the intercom said.

" Phil we're really going to Europe", squealed Keely once again.

" I know you've said that a million times", said Phil.

" What will happen if the plane crashes or something happens", asked keely?

" Nothing will happen", said Phil. " Rarely does a plane crash"

" Ok", Keely said still afraid of going on the plane.

" Flight 236 to Europe is now boarding", said the lady on the intercom.

" Ok, let's go", said Phil.

" Ok", said Keely. " Wait, I don't think I can do this"

" Come on Keel it's Ok I wont let anything happen to you", said Phil.

" Ok", said Keely taking small steps toward the plane.

As Phil and Keely walked into the plane and found there seats they saw Via and Owen.

" Hey Vi", said Keely.

" Hey Owen", said Phil.

" Hey", they replied taking a seat across from them.

" Ok, everyone please fasten your seatbelts while the cabin prepares for take off", said The flight attendant.

" Ah", yelled Keely.

" Keel it's Ok we're just moving to the run way", said Phil grabbing her hand. That sent shivers up Keely's spine.

" Ok", she told herself. " It's Ok."

After 5 hours of being in the air and playing tons of games Keely got tired and decided to take a nap.

" Hey Phil", said Keely.

" Yeah", he replied.

" I am gonna take a nap", said Keely.

" Ok", said Phil turning on his iPod. He gently drifted to sleep dreaming about what it would be like to have Keely for a girlfriend.

After about 20 min. of sleep the shouting of all the passengers awakened him.

" Phil", said Keely shaking him.

" What", he said groggily.

" The flight attendant said that we are crashing", said Keely.

" Oh no", he said.

" Phil, I'm scared", said Keely.

" It's Ok", said Phil take my hand.

" Ok", she said grabbing his hand.

" Keels, in case we don't make it out of here alive there is something I want you to know", said Phil. " I love you."

" I love you too", said Keely hugging him.

Boom and the plane crashed into the ocean.


	3. The island

" Keely", yelled Phil as he searched frantically through the water for her.

" Keely", he yelled once again.

" Phil", Keely cried trying to swim to him.

" Keel, it's Ok, I'm coming", said Phil swimming to her.

" Are you Ok?" he asked once he got to her.

" No, I don't think so she said grabbing onto him. " I think I cut my leg and it hurts to move it,"

" Don't worry you'll be Ok", he said.

" Keel, hold my hand we can't get separated." Said Phil

" Ok", she said taking his hand

" Keels, look there's an island", said Phil. " Let's swim to it."

" Ok" she said trying her hardest to swim.

" Phil?" she asked.

" Yeah", he said.

" Do you have any of your gadget's", asked Keely.

" Yeah, I have the WZRD", said Phil reaching into his pocket

" Oh no, it's not here", said Phil.

" It must have fallen out", said Phil

" What are we going to do", said Keely.

" I don't know", said Phil.

" Look we're here", said Phil walking up on sand.

" Phil, I can't walk", said Keely trying to get up, but every time she did she would just fall back down.

" Here I'll carry you", said Phil picking her up.

" Thanks Phil", said Keely.

" Don't mention it", said Phil.

" Keels, you have a huge cut on your leg", said Phil pointing to it.

" Oh no", said Keely.

" Here let me bandage it up", said Phil taking off his shirt to wrap it around her leg.

" Thanks", said Keely.

" Do you think the others are alright?" asked Keely.

" I don't know, I hope so", said Phil still bandaging up Keely's leg.

" Keel, it's getting dark", said Phil. " I am going to go and get some sticks and make a fire."

" Ok", said Keely.

" If anything happens just yell for me Ok?" asked Phil.

" Ok", she said.

" Be careful Phil", said Keely.

" I will", said Phil

All of a sudden Keely heard a familiar voice.

" Keely", yelled Via in the water.

" Via", yelled Keely trying to get up forgetting she had cut her leg.

" I can't get up, I cut my leg", yelled Keely.

" Ok, I am coming", yelled Via swimming towards her.

" Keely are you Ok", asked Via once she got to her.

" Yeah, I'm fine. How about you", asked Keely.

" I'm Ok", said Keely.

" Phil went to get some wood to make a fire", said Keely.

" Phil's with you", said Via.

" Yeah", said Keely.

" Ok", said Via.

" Do you know where Owen is", asked Via.

" No", said Keely.

" He's right behind you", said Owen.

" Owen your Ok", screamed the girls at the same time.

" Yeah, are you Ok", asked Owen?

" Yeah, we're fine", said the girls.

" Where's Philly Cheese Steak?" asked Owen.

" How did you know Phil was with us", asked Keely.

" Because I knew you wouldn't leave without him and he wouldn't leave without you", said Owen. " And you have his shirt wrapped around your leg."

" Oh yeah", said Keely.

" Keel I'm back", said Phil.

" Via, Owen you're Ok", said Phil hugging them.

" Yeah, we're fine", they both said.

" Hey it's gonna get cold soon, we need to make a fire", said Phil.

" Ok" said Owen.

" How can I help", he asked.

" Start rubbing sticks together", said Phil.

" Ok", he said.

" Girls, can you gather up some Coconut", asked Phil?

" Sure" they bother said.

" Via", said Keely. " I kinda need a little help up", said Keely.

" Oh right" ,she said helping her up.

After about 20 minutes they guy's finally got the fire started and the girls came back with about six coconuts.

" While you were gone we made a little shack, just to keep us covered over night", said Owen.

" Good", said the girls.

" We are going to go and catch some fish so we can eat", said Phil.

" Ok", said the girls.

" I heard what you said to Phil before the plane crashed", said Via.

" You did", asked Keely.

" Yeah and Phil feels the same way", said Via. " I knew it."

Keely started to blush.

30 min later.

" Keely, look what I found", said Phil.

" A spray can of food", said Keely.

" Yeah", said Phil.

" But, we'll have to tell them your secret", said Keely.

" It's Ok", said Phil. " As long as they keep it a secret.

" Hey Vi, Owen", said Keely.

" Yeah", they both said.

" We have something that can give us food for a while but we have to tell you something", said Keely.

" What", they asked.

" Phil is from the future", said Keely.

" Keel's this is no time for joking", said Via.

" I'm not joking", said Keely. " Look", she said as she showed them the spray can of food.

" Oh my gosh", they both said.

" Yeah", said Keely.

" Wow Phil why didn't you tell us", said Owen.

" Because I cant risk my secret getting out", said Phil.

" Oh", they both said.

Suddenly a flash of lightning flashed across the sky and it started to rain.

" Get inside", said Keely.

Everyone ran inside.

" Here let's eat", said Phil spraying out some food.

" Thanks", said Keely.

After they ate they all fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Wow this is my longest chapter ever. I hope everyone likes my story so far… Lots of people have told me that it is very interesting and different. So that is good, cause I don't think anyone has ever written a story of POTF like this….anyway R&R**

**Chels**


	4. What's that noise and where are we?

" Phil, wake up", said Keely shaking him.

" What's wrong?" asked Phil.

" I heard something outside", said Keely.

" It's probably just the wind." Said Phil rolling over and going back to sleep.

Keely rolled back over and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't she kept on hearing the noise.

" Phil, I heard it again." Said Keely shaking Phil.

" Keel, it's just the wind", said Phil rolling over once again.

" Fine then, I'll just go check it out myself", said Keely walking out of the shack.

As Keely walked out all she saw was the pitch-black sky and the quiet ocean. She walked along the beach hoping it really was just the wind, she was really wrong.

" Keely", whispered Via in the dark.

" Vi, is that you?" asked Keely.

" Yeah", said Via. " What are you doing."

" I heard a noise and Phil wouldn't get up", said Keely walking over to Via.

" Oh, well did you figure out what the noise was?" asked Via.

" No, I don't see anything", said Keely.

" Let's go back", said Via. " It's too dark if we go any further we can get lost.

After a while of walking they realized they were lost.

" Keely do you know where we are?" asked Via.

" No", said Keely.

" Keel, what are we going to do", said Via.

" I don't know", said Keely.

" Let's stay here", said Keely. " The guy's will realize we're gone in the morning and they'll come look for us."

" What if they don't find us?" asked Via.

" I don't know", said Keely. " But, if we go any further they might not find us", said Keely.

" Alright", said Via.

The next morning Phil woke up and noticed the girls were gone.

" Owen, do you know where the girls are?" asked Phil.

" No", said Owen.

" We have to find them", said Phil getting up and running out of the shack to find them.

I know it's short. Sorry I am having major writers block. The next chapter they'll find everyone else that was on the plane…So R&R…

**Chels**


	5. We're safe

" Keely wake up, it's morning", said Via.

" Oh, Hey Vi", said Keely.

" Do you think the guy's know we're gone yet?" asked Via.

" I hope so." Said Keely.

" Do you think we should try to make our way back?" asked Via.

" Yeah, let's go", said Keely getting up.

" Keel, I saw something movie in the tree's", said Via.

" Are you sure?" asked Keely.

" Yeah, positive", said Via.

" Let's go see what it is", said Keely walking towards the tree's.

" Hello, Phil is that you?" asked Keely.

" Hello anybody there ", said Via.

" I don't think there is anyone here Vi", said Keely.

" Yeah, maybe I was just imagining it", said Via.

" Let's keep going", said Keely walking ahead of Via.

" Keely, look is that a ship?" asked Via.

" I think so", said Keely. " Make a lot of noise so they hear us."

" Help, please help us", yelled Keely.

" Help us…Please", yelled Via jumping up and down waving her arms.

" I don't think they see us", said Keely.

" We need to make a fire and wave it around", said Via.

" How would you know that?" asked Keely.

" Ever seen the movie MagicIsland?" asked Via.

" Yeah", said Keely.

" Well that's what they did, that's what we need to do", said Via.

" Ok", said Keely.

Once they started a fire they started waving it in the air.

" Help", yelled Keely jumping up and down.

" Please help us", yelled Via also jumping up and down.

" Look, Keel I think they see us", said Via.

" Look they are coming our way", said Keely.

" We're gonna be Ok", said Keely giving Via a huge hug.

" Look is that Mr. Hackett and the rest of the class on the ship", asked Via.

" I think so", said Keely.

" Are you girls ok", asked one of the guy's on the ship.

" Yeah, we're fine", they both replied.

" Is they're anyone else with you?" he asked.

" Yes, well we kind of got lost and can't find them", said Keely.

" Ok, we'll find them", he said.

" How many more?" he asked.

" 2, Phil and Owen", said Keely.

" Ok", he said.

" Let's go find them", said Keely

" Ok, let's go", said the man on the ship.

" Phil", yelled Keely.

" Why do you always yell for Phil only", said Via.

" I do not", said Keely.

" Yeah, you do", said Via.

" Fine, so maybe I do", said Keely, I just miss him.

Phil and Owen's POV

" Do you hear something", said Phil.

" Yeah it sounds like the girls", said Owen.

" Keely", yelled Phil.

" Via", yelled Owen.

" Look over there", said Owen.

" Keely", yelled Phil running towards her.

" Phil", yelled keely running into his arms.

" Are you Ok?" asked Phil.

" Yeah, I'm fine", said Keely.

" How is Mr. Hackett and these other people here?" asked Phil.

" We saw them on the boat and made a fire and waved it around until we caught there attention", said Via.

" How did you know to do that", asked Phil.

" Don't ask", said Keely as her a Via giggled.

Don't worry I am not ending the story yet… I hope everyone is enjoying it. Idea's would be much appreciated…I've been having major writer's block lately. R&R

**Chels**


	6. Pheelyness

Later…On the ship 

" Phil, we have to talk." Said Keely.

" I know." Said Phil.

" Did you really mean what you said before the plane crashed?" Asked Keely.

" Yeah, did you?" Asked Phil.

" Yes." Said Keely.

" Well does that mean what I think it means?" Asked Keely.

" Yes, it does." Said Phil pulling her into a kiss.

" You don't know how long I've wait for this." Said Keely.

" How long?" asked Phil.

" Since I've known you." Said Keely.

" Really?" Asked Phil.

" Really." Replied Keely.

" I've waited that long too." Said Phil.

" Wow, I can't believe that." Said Keely.

" Yeah, I know." Said Phil.

" Let's go see what Via and Owen are doing." Said Keely.

" Ok." Said Phil grabbing Keely's hand.

" Hey." Said Keely to Via and Owen.

" Hey, Oh I knew it, you do like eachother." Squealed Via.

" Finally!" Said the rest of the class behind them.

That made Keely blush.

" Was it that obvious that we liked eachother?" Asked Phil.

" Totally." Said Owen.

" It was never just Keely or Phil it was always Keely and Phil." Said Via. " You two are like inseparable."

" We are?" Asked Keely.

" Yes." Said Via.

Ok I know that was really really really short. I am having Very Very bad writer's block. The story isn't over yet. I want to make something else happen. Idea's would be much appreciated!

** 3 Chelsea**


	7. The whole family knows

" Are you happy to be home?" asked Keely once she was back in Pickford.

" After being on a island in the middle of nowhere, of course I am." Said Phil.

" Phil!" Yelled Mrs. Diffy running up to him. " I didn't no if I'd ever see you again." Squealed Mrs. Diffy hugging Phil.

" Mom, I'm fine." Said Phil.

Mrs. Diffy looked down and saw Phil and Keely holding hands and seemed exceptionally giggly that afternoon. **( A/N my friend Cammi told me to write that.)**

" Mom why have you been acting so weird today?" asked Phil.

" No reason." Said Mrs. Diffy blushing. " So is there anything you want to talk about."

" No, not really." Said Phil.

" Anything between you and Keely?" asked Mrs. Diffy.

" Mom, that's kind of personal." Said Phil.

" Oh come on Phil, tell me!" Said Mrs. Diffy.

" Fine, Keely and I are going out." Said Phil walking out of the room.

" Oh I knew it!" Squealed Mrs. Diffy.

" Knew what?" asked Mr. Diffy walking in the room.

" Phil and Keely are going out." Mrs. Diffy squealed once again.

" Mom!" said Phil turning around and smiling.

" That's gross they'll be spending even more time together." Said Pim. " They already spend every waking moment together."

Knock Knock

" I bet that's little miss sunshine." Said Pim sarcastically.

" Hey Keel, come on in." Said Phil walking upstairs.

" Ok." Said Keely following him.

" Now you two behave!" shouted Pim up the stairs.

Upstairs in Phil's room

" So you've managed to tell your whole family that we're officially a couple." Said Keely.

" Yeah, well I told my mom, my mom told my dad, Pim was eavesdropping." Said Phil.

" Oh." Said Keely.

" So what do you want to do?" asked Keely.

" We could watch a movie." Said Phil.

" Ok." Said Keely. " Let's go."


	8. i dont know what to name this chapter

" Phil, Phil wake up, we fell asleep!" Said Keely.

"What time is it?" Asked Phil.

"It's 11:45." Said Keely.

"Phil, I was suppose to be home 2 hours ago", said Keely.

"It's ok we'll sneak you up to your room", said Phil.

"Ok let's go", said Phil with Keely following him.

"How exactly are we going to get up to my bedroom window", asked Keely?

"Skyak", said Phil pulling out the big orange ball.

"Ok", said Keely giving him a not so sure look.

In Keely's room

"We actually made it up here without my mom finding out", said Keely climbing through her window.

"Yeah", said Phil. "We did it."

"Hey if we can survive on a stranded island we can do anything", said Phil.

"You got that right", said Keely.

"Well, I better go", said Phil. "I don't want to get caught being out so late."

"Ok, bye", said Keely placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Bye", said Phil. "Wait I forgot something", said Phil giving Keely another kiss.

"Wait!" said Keely running up to him and giving him another passionate kiss this time deepening it.

"Keel, as much as I am enjoying this I got to go", said Phil.

"Ok bye." Said Keely.

"Call me when you get home to let me know you got home and didn't get caught", said Keely.

"Ok will do", said Phil.

Ring, Ring

"Hello", said Keely.

"I'm home and did not get caught", said Phil.

"Good", said Keely.

"I'll see you tomorrow", said Keely.

"Ok, bye", said Phil.

"Bye", said Keely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Phil", said Keely walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey", said Phil. "I had a good time last night."

"So did I", said Keely grabbing his hand.

"So now that it's the weekend what do you want to do", asked Keely.

"I don't know. How about skyak to the Hawaii", asked Phil?

"A…are you serious", asked Keely.

" Yup", said Phil.

"Phil Diffy you're amazing", said Keely giving him a kiss.


End file.
